


砺斧为枪

by Depressed



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, POV First Person, Post Rescue of Raubhan
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8401669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressed/pseuds/Depressed
Summary: 第一人称自白，一个光呆呆不做战士了的故事。





	

不要怕，你死不了。我在这儿呢，只要我还活着，就不会再允许无辜的人死在我面前。

至于我的名字，不重要。你可以叫我琼、埃德蒙、乔奇，或者你觉得合适的话，叫我“叽里咕噜噼啪嘭”也可以。

重要的是，我是“光之战士”，艾欧泽亚的守护者。

停。

别说“谢谢”，你对我没什么感情。你只是庆幸我出现得及时，来得及在那个蜥蜴人法师烧掉你半个身子之前，先剁了它的手而已。

我不是在抱怨。说得玄乎点，光之战士的宿命就是被遗忘。五年之前的那一群人，早就被忘得一干二净了，既然顶了这个名头，我就知道，早晚会有这一天。活人不会被所有人忘掉，这样想一想，你们最终忘了我也没什么要紧。反正到那时候，我早就死了。

死人不会有感觉。

然而现在我活着，还活得不错。我有足够买下交易板之外蓝玉大街所有东西的钱，有一座海雾村的两层小楼，还有一架魔导机甲，一架飞空艇，和不知道多少只陆行鸟。我的队友们来自冒险者公会的招募板，瓜分完战利品就与我再不见面。

这是好事，我这个注定被遗忘的人用不着多交朋友。

我的名字在艾欧泽亚日益显赫，人们在我背后窃窃私语，又在我近前时低头闪避。我以为，踏入光里的就只有我一个人了。

我不会告诉你他们的身份。伊达，帕帕力莫，雅·修特拉，桑克瑞德，敏菲利亚……他们是死人了。就像你身旁的蜥蜴人尸体一样，在不见光的地方腐烂，成为嶙峋的白骨。我甚至不能亲自去找他们的尸体。涉嫌谋杀娜娜莫陛下的叛徒，没办法给他的同谋收尸。

你在流汗了。萨纳兰的阳光这么热吗？别怕，你不知道我的名字，我没有承诺与你共同面对危险，你会没事的。

不过说到汗水，你的身体不错，或许你愿意考虑做个冒险者？去北方，大审门西南，占星台以北，巨龙首的火炉会温暖所有冒险者的身躯。那里的主人是福尔唐家的奥尔什方，对抵御龙族有自己的一套。他生着闪亮的眸子和疲惫瘦削的脸。

奥尔什方不会排斥有能力的冒险者。当然，如果你要想得到最好的待遇，你最好是个龙骑士，或者至少是个枪术师。因为长枪是穿透龙鸟皮肤最快的方式，龙鳞则能抵御大部分劈砍。

你说法术？秘术在北方是禁忌的学问，幻术则是每个骑士的必修课。至于咒术，你的意思是，你的火焰比尼德霍格的龙息更强大吗？

枪术师，或者龙骑士，才是适合伊修加德的职业。奥尔什方说他需要娴熟的枪术师，他们送死的速度永远比补充新血的速度快上几倍，况且皇都的贵族老爷们总给他送来些非得正对着龙鸟脑袋出枪的新兵。

下一秒，那小子的脑袋就得被龙鸟啄下来。

当然了，求人不如求己，这道理我懂。埃斯蒂尼安说我能当个不错的龙骑士，不知道为什么，我感觉他这话说不定是真的。

但是我喜欢我的铠甲。它有一圈毛茸茸的领子，由皮子和钢板和布料拼接而成。它让我觉得安全而温暖，即使在及膝的深雪中，或者在彻骨寒冷的冰壁前。在巨龙首的石墙中，看到一领毛茸茸的铠甲时，人难道不会想埋脸进去取暖吗？浅蓝色的，近乎蓝绿色的头发和浅棕的毛皮映衬着……

况且斧子落在手里的感觉，也不是枪能取代的。沉重、踏实的斧子，弱者的手甚至无法把它举离地面。单凭斧子本身的重量，就足以压碎几条魔界花的触须。你要是朝那魔物飞一把枪过去，说不定会被它接住，朝你反丢回来呢！

然而枪才是属于伊修加德的武器，只有用枪才能穿透龙族的鳞片。我说这些话的时候，大概早已经作出成为龙骑士的决定了。

我明白了。你不是害怕那条死蜥蜴和它旁边的火蛟，你害怕我。我不会怪你，我或许是疯了的。只有疯子才会自说自话，况且说话的不一定是我，我心里或许还住着别的东西，在深夜低沉婉转地哀鸣。

孤独的人会发疯，可在雪域之外，我无时无刻不是孤独的。

这不公平，但世界上没什么公平可言，你选择了一些东西，就得相对应地失去另一些。比如我选择了做光之战士，就不应该有超过同伴的感情。

可我不能拒绝他。之前我还可以自欺欺人地说，他当我是有价值的冒险者，当我是与龙族战斗的利器。但他为了我将他的声望，他的任务甚至他本人的生命置于险地，他为我打开尘封的大审门，让我成为千年后进入伊修加德的第一人。

继续拒绝他的话，我和那些没有心的魔物又有什么区别呢？

我耽误了太久时间，我要回到他身边去了。但我总会回到他身边去的，我们的路是交汇的，那道路两旁插着折断的刀与剑，浅浅的泥土下支出白骨与腐尸。

你说什么？

啊，谢谢你。我不会自寻死路的，至少现在不会。我爱这个世界，爱我脚下滚烫的沙子，也爱头顶呼啸而过的灼风。即使我下一秒就可能在光中消失，我也会挣扎着用我全部的力量，在这一秒活着的。

我可以为拂晓血盟的任务去死，可以为一个少年的异想天开去死，可以为一个少女的幼稚去死，但在北方的高原上，有一个人等着我活着回到他身边。

所以倾听吧，感受吧，思考吧，愿水晶保佑你，愿你我的道路再无交集。因为我的道路上燃烧着血光，但我战斗的意义则是让普通人如你远离血与火。愿十二神保佑，让我的手用不颤抖，让我武器的锋芒永远向前——无论我握着斧柄抑或枪杆。

我要离开了。

我不会留下我的名字，因为它对我来说也是个无关紧要的东西。我的爱人称我为“挚友”，我则因这个称呼而露出餍足的笑容。奥尔什方·灰石。我会成为他所需要的一切，即使这意味着我将握紧浸透千年寒意的枪杆，再次踏上不属于我的战场。

无论是库尔扎斯的无边雪域，还是不洁三塔的龙族禁地……

因为这世界虚假又痛苦，而他是我最后的凭依。

_END_


End file.
